


The Simulator Incident

by TornWrites



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen, Pre-Arus, Pre-Canon, Vomiting, only mentioned not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornWrites/pseuds/TornWrites
Summary: Keith's first time commanding his crew doesn't turn out well for him.





	The Simulator Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on [tumblr](tornsart.tumblr.com), which i actually wrote two different versions for but decided to go with this one!

“You did _what_?!”

Keith hung his head, shoulders still squared up in a trained stance.  
“Answer me, Cadet!”   
“I threw up in the simulator, sir.” Keith weakly replied. He glanced up to the General’s face, easily spotting that it was redder than it had been two minutes ago.  
The rest of his crew was stood at his sides, and he scowled when he heard that the four of them were snickering at him.   
His expression quickly dropped back to neutral when the General in front of them.   
“Want to explain from the start, Cadet?” 

-

Keith had been told that for the next simulation he would be leading his crew. Lance had the loudest complaints, but it seemed Sven was the most upset about it. Most of their protests were because they wanted to lead, and Keith decided to not take it personally.   
Everyone took their places inside of the simulator: Keith and Sven in the pilot chairs at the front, Lance and Pidge at navigation and Hunk at the guns (they _are_ heading out into a galactic war, you know).   
Everything was going great, until the simulation actually started.   
“Enemy ships at five o'clock!” Pidge yelled over to Keith, looking over at him. Keith's mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to get out what he wanted to say.   
Luckily Hunk called out “I'm on it!” and began shooting at them.

“Keith, are you okay?” Sven asked, even having to take over the control of the ship so Keith would have a chance to collect himself.  
Keith, however, couldn't collect himself.   
When he figured out he wasn't steering the ship any more, he covered his mouth with his hands, feeling his nerves almost completely paralyse him. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move and he couldn't focus on anything around him.   
“Something's wrong with Keith!” Sven called back to the other three, who all immediately looked over to their leader.   
“He's looking kind of pale-”  
Pidge started, but was cut off by Keith ripping his helmet off and retching into it.  
And then the lights picked up, 'Simulation Failed' written across the screen where Keith and Sven were sat. 

-

“So. Not only did you fail under pressure, but you also took off your helmet, which would _kill you_ out in an actual ship.”   
“Yes, sir.” Keith stated weakly, closing his eyes as he was scolded.   
The General considered the situation as he sighed, before looking back down to them.  
“Don't let it happen again, Cadet, or I'll have to assign Holgersson as Commander of your crew.”  
“WHAT!?” Lance had immediately complained. “SVEN?! What- Sir!”   
Lance began to chase the General down the hall, leaving Keith to relax his shoulders for the first time since this had started. Hunk, Pidge and Sven gave a collective relieved groan and turned to leave for their rooms.  
“It happens to the best of us.” Sven whispered to him on his way out, offering a comforting smile as he left.   
Keith smiled slightly at his words, he stood there for a while before following his crew out.   
He should probably brush his teeth...


End file.
